


Rec: "Ouija" by ellimurasaki

by LustyLadyJane



Series: Reviews and Recs [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Recommendations, Whimsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-02
Updated: 2012-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-30 15:30:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LustyLadyJane/pseuds/LustyLadyJane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ouija" was written for crimsontoad's prompt:<br/>Something on the other end of a ouija board sends a warning to Sam and Jess, <i>Deanna Campbell 73 Mary Campbell 83 Jessica Moore 05</i>. Sam doesn't immediately recognize his mother's maiden name.</p>
<p>You can find it <a href="http://spn-bitesized.dreamwidth.org/90872.html?thread=2210552#cmt2210552"><b>here</b></a> at <i>Supernatural Bitesized</i> on Dreamwidth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rec: "Ouija" by ellimurasaki

**Fun with Jess and Sam**  
See Jess.  
See Jess play Ouija.  
No, Jess, no!

See Sam.  
See Sam write.  
Write, Sam, write!

See Dean.  
See Dean answer his phone.  
Listen to Dean cuss.  
Dean cusses well.

See the pretty black car.  
See the black car go fast.  
Go, car, go!

 

*This review has been brought to you by the US Public School System ;D


End file.
